Instantaneous Endearment
by PSI Lucas
Summary: Ness's mother suddenly remembers that she's supposed to be hosting a dinner party for her old friend, Hinawa and her family. When Ness and Lucas meet for the first time, sparks fly! How will this night end? In kisses or tears? Ness has his Super Smash Brothers accent in this.
1. Chapter 1

''I've told you a thousand times, Ness. No!'' A short boy wearing glasses and sporting a green suit turned to face his friend and pulled a stern expression. ''I don't like baseball.''

''P'eese, Jeff! I 'eally wan' tah play it!'' The other boy continued to beg. He took off his red and blue baseball cap and pouted at Jeff.

''Puppy dog faces will not alter my decision. I refuse to play such a silly game and make a fool of myself.'' Jeff averted his eyes from the begging boy and huffed. ''Unlike you, I do not have the ability to play such a skilled sport.''

''Why sank you, Jeff! Sat is a comp'himent!'' Ness grinned in satisfaction at the compliment Jeff had just given. ''You 'eally sink I'm good at baseball?''

''You're practically the baseball master.'' Jeff patted Ness on the back.

''Sat is ve'hy nice ob you!'' By now, the baseball playing boy's ego had massively grown in size. ''Will you play baseball wis me now?''

''Ummmmm…'' The blonde haired boy pretended consider the plead. ''No.''

''Aghhh, Jeff!'' The capped boy finally gave in and heavily sighed. ''What shall we do instead sen?''

''Let's do some revision for our project in History. We have three days to finish it and I'm only approximately seventy five percent complete.''

''No way! I want to do some'sin fun! Not sum'sin inc'hedibly bo'hin!''

''Look, I sat there and watched cartoons with you for three hours yesterday. Why don't you ever do anything that I want to do?''

''Because eve'hysing sat you want to do is bo'hin!'' Ness swung his baseball bat in the air and giggled. ''I like action and dest'huctive sings!''

Jeff rolled his eyes and re-thought about what they should do. ''How about we go and see if Paula wants to hang out with us?''

''Su'ha!'' Ness nodded in agreement and put his baseball bat over his shoulder before picking up his backpack. They were just about to take off when Ness's mother interrupted.

''Ness, honey! It's three in the afternoon and you haven't eaten!'' She approached her son worriedly. You can't go out and play on an empty stomach.

''Aww, mom! 'm not hung'hy!'' Ness moaned and sloped his shoulders causing his baseball bat to hit the floor.

''You're not going out unless you have something to eat. I've just been cooking some steak. You can eat that.'' She turned to Jeff and smiled. ''Are you coming in for something to eat, too?''

''That would be much appreciated, Mrs. I'm feeling quite peckish and you make the most delicious steak.'' Jeff gave his compliments and smiled at the taller lady.

Ness's mother cooed at the small boy and went straight in to pinch his cheek. ''You're such a sweet heart! Why can't you be more like him, Ness?'' She turned to her son and shook her head before smiling to make sure he knew she didn't mean to offend him.

Ness looked annoyed and glared at his friend and then back at his mother with pleading eyes. ''Okay, mothah, can you hu'hy up wis seh steak? I want to play!''

''Yes, yes. Come on in.'' She put both of her hands on the boy's backs and lightly pushed them forward towards the front door.

''Oh! I almost forgot!'' Ness's mother suddenly stopped and gasped.

''What is it, Mrs?'' Jeff looked up at the woman who had her jaw practically on the floor.

''I have guests, today! My old friend, Hiwana and her family!'' The gawping woman put her fingers on the temples on each side of her head and rubbed in circles. ''I'm supposed to be hosting a dinner party!''

''Uh oh…'' Ness giggled. ''What time?''

''What time is it now?'' Ness's mother checked her watch. ''Well it's five past three, at the moment…'' She began to do a short maths sum in her head to work out how long she had til her guests arrive. ''I only have four hours and twenty five minutes til they're due!'' She panicked.

''Sats ages! You could hab' eve'hysing done by sen!'' Ness reassured his mother and grabbed her hand gently. ''You'ha jus' like supahwoman!'' He smiled up at his mother.

His mother suddenly yanked her hand away and rushed to the front door before turning around to face the boys. ''You two are going to have to go shopping for me. Here, let me write a list. Tracey can set up the table and I'll clean up whilst I wait for you to return. Please, be as quick as you can. I need all the time I can possibly get to cook the food.'' She beckoned the boys in and opened a draw that sat in the hall positioned next to the front door before pulling out a pen and notebook. She began to scribble away listing quite a few ingredients.

Jeff waited patiently whilst Ness did the opposite and fidgeted with his baseball bat.

''You can put that down now, Ness. We're only going to the shops.'' Jeff rolled his eyes.

''No! I like to keep is wis me incase sumsin 'appens.'' Ness replied whilst swinging his bat in the air with a great force.

''NESS! WILL YOU CUT IT OUT? I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!'' Ness's mother shrieked.

''Okay… I p'hobably should keep it here, aftah-all.'' Ness slowly dropped his bat to the floor and slouched.

Jeff smirked.

''Right, here's the list.'' The rushing lady shoved the scruffy list into her son's hand. ''Remember, be as quick as you can.'' She was just about to shove past the boy's but then remembered that she had forgot to give them money. ''Oh for goodness sake. WHERE'S MY PURSE?'' She sprinted to the kitchen and started to turn it upside down. She searched through cupboards, drawers, cabinets and even the fridge freezer.

''Wow. She ovah 'eacts.'' Ness stared at his raging mother with wide eyes.

''You can say that aga- wait! Here's her purse.'' Jeff chirped.

''WHERE? GIVE IT HERE!'' Ness's mother came storming back into the hall.

Jeff pointed at a small nail that was hammered into the back of the front door. Her purse was hanging limply from it.

''Oh… Right yeah.'' Ness's mother blushed slightly and reached for her purse before handing it the boy who had pointed it out. ''I don't know how much it will come up to, but if there isn't enough, my credit card is in there.''

''Okay mothah.'' Ness nodded at his mother and began to turn the door handle. ''We'll be back befoh you know it!'' And with that, the boys started their 'not very adventurous' journey to the food store.


	2. Chapter 2

''Right, here we are. It's taken us twenty four minutes and thirty one seconds to walk to the store and we have yet to buy all of the ingredients.'' Jeff stated as he glanced at his watch.

''Well what ah we waiting foh? Let's hu'hhy up!'' Ness firmly gripped his friends wrist and dragged him through the automatic doors. ''My mothah will kill us if we take moah sen an houah!''

''Okay, okay. But, Ness… Get off my wrist. You're hurting me.''

''Sah-ee…'' Ness loosened his grip and dropped his hand to his waist before looking up above the shop aisles to get a view of the signs which stated what could be found in each aisle. ''What is fhast on seh list?''

''Eggs. For some ridiculous reason, she'd like twenty of them.'' Jeff raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

''Okay.'' Ness scanned the signs once more before coming across one that wrote **_'Dairy and eggs' _**''Sere it is. Let's go!'' He hurriedly scurried past several shoppers and skipped into the aisle that he wanted with Jeff following at his heels.

''Do they do boxes with twenty eggs in or will we need two with ten to make the sum of twenty?'' Jeff questioned as he observed the shelves.

Ness assumed it as a rhetorical question and ignored him before grabbing any old box and throwing it into the basket that Jeff had retrieved before he got rudely dragged into the store.

''Be careful, Ness! They're fragile! They're probably all smashed up now!'' Jeff moaned.

Ness moaned back and tutted as he opened the egg box to find that they were luckily all in one piece. ''You wohhy too much! What's next?''

Jeff pointed at the second item on the shopping list and looked up at his friend. ''Milk.''

''Okay, sats just ovah sere.'' Ness skipped over to the refrigerated milk and grabbed a four litre bottle with a green lid. ''Semi skimmed.'' He said as he carefully propped the milk beside the eggs so that Jeff wouldn't hassle him for being too rough, again.

''Alright, next is...'' Jeff readjusted his chunky glasses, pushing them up his nose and squinting. ''Frozen vegetables. You know, the ones that are already prepared and chopped up and you just have-''

''I know what f'osen vegthables ah, Jeff!'' Ness shook his head in disbelief at how his friend could assume that he didn't know what freakin' frozen vegetables were. His mother brought them all the time and he hated them so obviously he'd know!

''Oh, okay. That's quite alright. Let's head of to the frozen food section. I predict they'll be there.''

''Jeff, if you keep standing sere and announcing you'ah p'hedictions sen we'll nevah be done quick enough!'' Ness rolled his eyes and once again, took hold of his slow coach of a friend and dragged him down a couple of aisles despite his complaints of his aching wrist and how the basket was thumping against his leg.

''You're so rough!'' Jeff growled as he stood in the fairly populated aisle and rubbed his sore, red wrist.

''Sa'hee. Be quickah next time.'' Ness replied oblivious to the small mark he had caused the bowl hair cutted male.

Jeff deeply sighed and reached into a small freezer for the frozen vegetables that he had spotted. ''Hey, look. I'm faster than you. You've been looking all this time and you didn't spot them but I did. Now who's slow?'' Jeff sniggered as he snapped out of his usually sensible state and began clapping childishly.

Ness stared daggers at Jeff and proceeded to snatch the list from the laughing boy's grasp and skim-reading it. ''Now sat I know what's on seh list, I'll get eve'hysing at seh speed of light! You just watch, Jeffeh!''

With that, Ness bolted off, reciting the list in his memory, pushing past fellow customers, retrieving the necessary items, piling them into his arms and also, very resourcefully, carrying a few in his teeth's clench.

Before Jeff knew it, Ness came rushing back around fifteen minutes later with three quarters of the lists items in hand... And hanging from his teeth... He didn't bother storing anything in his backpack or pockets incase people instantly suspected that he was shoplifting. ''Does sis mean I win?!'' Ness exclaimed triumphantly as he not very thoughtfully and very literally dropped everything into the basket that Jeff was still holding.

Jeff almost instantly got weighed to the store floor. ''NESS! BE CAREFUL, YOU CLUTZ!''

Ness flinched at the ever-so-slightly shorter boy's words but then covered his mouth with his left hand and giggled like a little school girl. ''I'm sah'ee... Again.'' He apologised sincerely and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

''Nevermind.'' Jeff said picking himself up and clearing his throat, hoping to regain some dignity prior to just falling flat on the floor. ''Let's just finish up and get to the check out. Your mother will be expecting us very soon.''

''Sats t'hue. What's left? I'm getting bo'hed now.'' Ness groaned before taking off his rumoured-to-be-attached baseball cap and ruffling his slightly sweaty hair.

''Just the beverages. Three cartons of concentrated apple juice, Two bottles of lemonade, One box of those small pierce-with-a-straw kwenchy cups and a jar of grained coffee.'' Jeff stated with no mistakes. As per usual.

''Okay. Wait heeya again. I'll go. I'm quickah. No offence but a slug would make it to af'icah and back fastah sen you could even spin ahound.'' Ness said with a harsh matter-of-fact tone before sassing him with his finger and a wiggle of his hips.

Ness sprinted off for the millionth time and Jeff stood there patiently as he read what ingredients were made to create a bar of soap on the back of a dove bar. He was pretty much in a total soap trance before he thought he heard somebody shout his name. The partially confused boy looked up for a second and took in his surroundings once again before shaking his head and assuming he was hearing things.

''JEFF! HEY, JEFF DON'T IGNORE ME!''

Nope, he wasn't hearing things. Where the heck was this familiar voice coming from? Jeff raised an eyebrow and grew anxious. He shuffled uncomfortably and scanned the concentrating faces of the other shoppers. How he wished Ness would just hurry up.

''JEFF!'' Suddenly a very feminine hand slapped itself onto the startled boy's shoulder and spun him around to face the owner of it. ''Why were you ignoring me?!'' A pretty, young, blonde girl grinned as she pulled her friend into a tight, breath-taking hug. Not breath-taking in the sweet way, either... Breath-taking as in literally. He couldn't breathe. He was sure that everyone actually wanted to kill him.

''Paula! Freaking heck! You scared the life out of me!'' Jeff chuckled as he breathed a sigh of relief when she finally loosened her grip.

''Sorry, hun! Hey, are you here alone?'' Paula looked to each side of Jeff as if she expected somebody to randomly emerge from the shop floor and say that they were with him.

''No, actually I'm just waiting for Ness to return with some drinks.'' Jeff glanced at his wristwatch. ''I wonder what's taking him so long.''

''Should I go look fo-'' Paula began.

''NO.'' Jeff interrupted. ''I'm fed up of looking like some sad loner who is just standing here for absolutely no reason.''

Paula giggled and propped herself on top of one of the sides of the small yet long refrigerator. ''What do you need ALL that food for anyway? Twenty Eggs? Wow.''

''Ness's mother is hosting a small dinner party for an old friend and me and Ness got given the fortunate job of travelling to the store to retrieve the food and drinks.''

''Oh, why didn't you knock on for me? I could have helped.'' Paula pouted.

''We were going to... Until Ness's mother insisted that Ness ate some food and then suddenly remembered that she had a dinner party.'' Jeff huffed. ''That reminds me... She never gave me the steak that she offered!''

''I'M BACK!'' Ness bellowed from an aisle away with his arms and mouth yet again full of items. The sound came out rather muffled as he had the handle of the kwenchy cup box stuffed in his mouth. His eyes sparkled when he saw Paula.

''Hi, Ness!'' Paula grinned.

Ness shoved the items into the basket and ran over to his female friend. ''Paula! Hey!'' He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid her off the refrigerator and pulled her into a hearty hug. ''How g'heat to see you!''

''Look, I hate to ruin the romantic scene but we're done getting the stuff. Can we just pay and GO now?'' Jeff said impatiently.

''Oh. Yes. Of couhse.'' Ness slowly pulled away from Paula and picked up the shopping basket without any struggle despite it's quite tremendous weight.

''Show off.'' Jeff muttered.

With that, the three children trekked over to the check out and paid for their stuff with no need for the credit card and then packed everything into several bags before handing them out equally between them.

''Sanks foah seh help, Paula.'' Ness smiled and winked flirtatiously.

''That's quite alright, Nessie.'' Paula giggled foolishly as she quite obviously swooned over him. ''But let's hurry to your house, now.''

''Good idea.'' Jeff pitched in.


	3. Chapter 3

''When on Earth will the boys be back?'' Ness's mother paced the kitchen. She and Tracy had set out the table beautifully and honestly, calling it beautiful was an understatement. Fine china lay out in front of every individual seat and elegantly crafted cutlery lay perfectly in line with each delicate plate. Stunning folded napkins of the colour soft violet settled on the table underneath every plastic diamond encrusted glass. It was an astonishing sight. Almost as if it was the Royal Palace's dining room. Not to mention the whole house was spotless. How they had managed to completely turn the house into something so perfect within the time the boys had done something as measly as shopping was unbelievable. But on the other hand, they were females... So it was probably in their nature to be talented at kitchen work and cleaning.

''Mom! We'ah back!'' Suddenly a familiar voice emerged from the hall as the front door opened and slammed shut. The sound of plastic shopping bags could be heard rustling as the children gently placed them on the floor.

''Ness! Jeff!'' Ness's mother sprinted, quite literally at the same speed as an olympic runner, into the spotlessly vacuumed hall. ''Oh! And Paula! How grand to see you!'' With that she grabbed a handful of bags and transported them to the kitchen with Jeff kindly taking care of the remaining bags.

''Sorry we took so long, M'am.'' Jeff gave his apologies and began to help stack the shopping on the counter.

''No worries. You didn't take that long. I appreciate the help more than anything, honey.'' Ness's mother smiled down at Jeff and ruffled his hair. Jeff smiled warmly and then cleared his throat in preparation to ask a question. ''What did you need such a large number of eggs for anyway?''

Ness's mother didn't look away from sorting out the ingredients but answered anyhow. ''Oh, Hinawa mentioned that her children have some odd obsession with omelettes so I'm going to make sure they get as many as they want.'' She opened the box of eggs and counted them before closing it again in satisfaction. ''Surely they won't want ten each, but I'm coming prepared.'' She pushed the eggs aside and began to gently rip the cling film from a chicken before putting it into the oven and then rinsing her hands in the sink. ''Ness, Jeff, Paula... I'm afraid you'll have to go out for a couple of hours while I prepare dinner. I have enough stress on my back and I don't need you accidentally or perhaps even purposely increasing it. Take Tracy with you.''

''But mom! I don't wan-'' Tracy protested.

''No buts. Except for the one that you're going to get out of the house.'' Ness's mother sternly interrupted as she lightly tapped her daughter's bottom to get her to move out of the kitchen. ''Go.''

''Okay, mothah. See you in a couple of houahs.'' Ness cheerfully said as he grabbed Paula and Tracy's hands and raced down the hallway with Jeff sensibly walking behind.

''Have fun!'' Ness's mother called out just before the front door slammed shut. Now, she can finally make an amazing dinner in peace. ''Right, the chicken is in... Now whe-''

RING! RING! RING! RING!

''Oh for goodness sake.'' The sighing woman rolled her eyes and reached into the kitchen drawer to retrieve the house phone. The LED screen read the name 'HINAWA'. Ness's mother instantly became worried as she expected some sort of late cancellation. ''Hello?'' She pressed the answer button.

''Oh, hello hun!'' Hinawa replied with an overly happy tone.

''How are you?''

''I'm great, thanks. And yourself?''

''I'm good, thank you. So, is there anything in particular that you wanted?''

''Yes, actu- hold on. CLAUS, WOULD YOU STOP SHOUTING? I'M ON THE PHONE. Sorry, about that. Anyway, I was wondering if you're still on for today? And the whole dinner thing?''

''Of course! I'm just making dinner now! It IS omelettes that your boys love, right?''

''Love isn't the word.'' Hinawa smirked. ''They're CRAZY for omelettes.''

Ness's mother giggled slightly as she heard a small voice on the end of the phone shout 'WHO SAID OMELETTES?'

''I can tell.'' Ness's mother replied.

''Yeah, so I guess I'll leave you to it then? Don't want to hold you up!'' Hinawa grinned although her friend obviously couldn't see it.

''Yeah. So half seven, right? Is that okay?''

''That's perfect, honey. See you then!''

''See you then.'' Ness's mother got the final word before hanging up.

She ran a hand through her hair as she took a glance at all of the food she had to prepare. ''The things I do to maintain a sturdy friendship.'' She muttered to herself before continuing where she left off.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Hinawa's place, the sun was out but the heat was bearable as the weather had kindly presented Onett with a constant, cool breeze. Shoulder to shoulder, two young boys sat on the concreted area of their back garden accompanied by their loyal dog, Boney.

One of the young boys had blonde hair and blue eyes whereas the other had ginger hair and green eyes. The blonde boy wore a yellow and red striped shirt whereas the ginger boy wore a blue and yellow striped shirt. They did have a few differences between them but their faces were identical. Same nose, same lips, same ears, same head shape. They were quite obviously twins.

''Are you looking forward to dinner?'' The blonde boy questioned his brother as he threw a twig. ''Fetch, Boney!'' He watched the twig soar through the air and then land on the other side of the garden where the grass and plants were. The brown-coated dog obediently and excitedly sprinted towards the twig.

''Kinda. Mum said that there'd be omelettes so...'' The ginger boy replied before setting his hand on the ground to let a small spider to crawl onto it.

''Yeah, she said that there'd be lots. I'm glad about that but...'' He hesitated and cleared his throat before continuing. ''I'm still worried about meeting everyone.'' He hung his head as if he was ashamed or embarrassed for being 'ridiculous'.

''Lucas, you don't have to worry. Nobody is going to be mean to you.'' The ginger boy shook his hand to get the spider off and then turned to face his brother with a comforting smile. ''Even if they were, they'd have me to deal with.''

''Really, Claus? You'd protect me?'' Lucas's eyes shimmered with appreciation as he bolted his head up to look at his brother.

''Of course I would!'' Claus stated with confidence. ''If anyone touched you, I'd punch them right in the face and then stomp on them multiple times.''

Lucas's worried expression turned into a huge grin as he giggled at the thought of Claus stomping on somebody.

''Do you believe me? Do you believe that I'll protect you?'' Claus clenched a fist and then punched his other hand in indication of his courage.

''Of course, I do.'' Lucas nodded and turned to Boney who had been waiting patiently with the twig at Lucas's feet for the last couple of minutes. He reached out to the panting dog and gave his head a loving stroke. Boney immediately stuck out his huge tongue and licked Lucas's hand before hanging his head down to nudge the twig closer to the blonde boy. Lucas giggled again and picked up the twig and threw it. ''Fetch! That's a good boy!''

''Boys! Come in for a minute!'' A pretty, middle-aged, brunette woman called to Lucas and Claus through the kitchen window.

''Coming, mum!'' The twins called back in unison. With that, Lucas and Claus got up from the ground and began to run towards the back door and into the kitchen with Boney at their heels. When they got in, they instantly faced their mother, both of them still shoulder to shoulder.

''Right, I know that you're not going to misbehave at this dinner party.'' The boy's mother sternly said as she picked up a piece of paper from the counter that she was leaning against. ''But I just want to run a few rules past you, anyway.''

Claus groaned. ''Come on, mum! Everytime we visit somebody's home you tell us the same rules over and over again!'' He hopelessly threw his arms in the air. ''I know them off by heart now!''

''Hey, you.'' A fairly tall male with a cowboy hat on appeared in the doorway and pointed to the complaining ginger boy. ''Listen to your mother and stop being cheeky.'' He strictly demanded.

''Yes, dad.'' Claus rolled his eyes and huffed.

''Good man.'' The cowboy hat wearing man nodded and made a 'continue' sign with his hand for his wife to carry on with the rules.

''Rule number one.'' Hinawa began. ''No sloppy eating. I want you to eat with a knife and fork and no speaking with your mouth full. It's rude. Also, make sure you compliment the food.''

''Yes, mum. I always do that, anyway.'' Lucas smiled.

''Goody two shoes.'' Claus whispered from the side of his mouth so only his brother could hear.

''Yes, you do. Good boy, Lucas.'' Hinawa proudly grinned. ''Claus, that was more or less aimed at you. You have a habit of chopsing and speaking with your mouth full. It's off putting.''

''Yeah, yeah! Pick on me!'' Claus growled as he took his mother's statement as offence.

Hinawa ignored her son. ''Rule number two. Be polite to everyone. Don't point out things about people and don't be cheeky!'' She glared at Claus when she said this. So did her husband. So did Lucas. You could even say that Boney did, too.

''Oh, come on! This is so not fair.'' Claus crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

''We're puttin' you in line, little man.'' Hinawa's husband spoke up.

''That's right, Flint. Thank you.'' Hinawa agreed.

''You kind of are mean for no reason, Claus.'' Lucas shuffled his foot and looked at the floor.

Claus lifted Lucas's head up by putting a finger under his chin. He glared into his bright, blue eyes. ''To think that just a minute ago, I was telling you that I'd protect you.''

Lucas's mouth opened a little as he grew nervous. Boney licked Lucas's hand in comfort and then lied down next to the blonde boy and rested his head on his foot.

''RULE NUMBER THREE.'' Flint interrupted the moment.

''Yes. Rule number three. The final rule.'' Hinawa assured her children. ''Treat the other children as your friends. Ness and Tracy will be more than happy to make you feel welcome. So you make them feel welcome, too.''

''I will, mum... I promise.'' Lucas sweetly and innocently smiled before turning to his brother and whispering. ''You'll still protect me if they're horrible, right?''

''Yeah yeah, Lucas. I will.'' Claus huffed, still pissed off for getting blamed for everything.

Lucas breathed a small breath of relief.

''What about you, Claus?'' Hinawa acknowledged Claus. ''Will you respect the other children?'' She put the paper back down on the counter and put a hand on her hip.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah.'' Claus sulked.

''Cheer up, Claus.'' Flint moved from the doorway and strolled over to his ginger son. ''You'll be eating omelettes soon.'' He ruffled the suddenly smiling boy's hair and chuckled. ''I knew that'd make you smile.''

''Aww, come here you lot.'' Hinawa stared at her family in awe and opened her arms.

Lucas, Claus and Flint all had a grin plastered across their face when they joined Hinawa for a family hug. Even Boney ran around the circle in excitement.

''I love you, all.'' Hinawa smiled.

''I love you, too.'' All of the males replied simultaneously.

''Woof woof!'' Boney pitched in.

''Anyway, I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment but what's the time?'' Flint pulled away from the hug and grabbed his wife's hand to check her watch. ''Five fifty three. Not that long left.'' He turned to his children. ''You two look scruffy. You have dirt in your hair and on your face. I told you not to play in the garden!''

''Sorry, dad...'' Both of the boys apologised in unison.

''Upstairs. Get washed and change your clothes. I want you lookin' smart.'' ''Yes dad...'' Both of the boys nodded before slouching their shoulders, miserably exiting the kitchen and walking through the landing to get up the stairs closely followed by Boney.

''Good lads!'' Flint called after them. ''Right, I'm gonna go clean the car before we go. Love you, honey.'' He gave Hinawa a sweet kiss on the lips before jogging out of the front door.

Hinawa let out a sigh of relief. ''Glad the rules are done with. Now, to find myself a pretty dress.'' She looked at the dress she was currently wearing. ''This one is boring, now. I'll check through my wardrobe.'' She muttered before going upstairs herself.


	5. Chapter 5

''I'm bored, now...'' Tracy complained as she kicked at a pebble that was in her path.

''Not much longah til we can head back, T'hacy.'' Ness placed a reassuring hand on his sister's back.

''How much longer, though?''

''Ask, Jeff. He's seh one wis seh watch.''

''Jeff, how much longer til we can head back?''

''Well, considering we've been out for approximately one hour and fifteen minutes, I predict that we can head back in around forty five minutes.'' Jeff gave his time analysis and smirked as groans escaped from the other three children's mouths.

''I sought we'd been out longah sen sat!'' Ness pouted.

''Yeah, me too! I might head back home, now...'' Paula shrugged. ''It's not like I have to sit at this dinner party so I don't have a reason to be here.''

Jeff put his hand on Paula's shoulder and spun her around to face him. ''You are here for the same reason as me.'' He begun as he nudged his glasses up slightly. ''We're both good people and we don't leave our friends to trek around in the heat for two hours without decent company.''

Paula sighed. ''I guess you're right.''

''I'm always right.'' Jeff smiled gleefully.

Paula stared daggers at the bowl-hair cutted male and continued to walk forward again. ''Where are we going, anyway?''

''To seh pahk!'' Ness punched the air with joy and ran forward a couple of paces.

''That's where we've been heading for about ten minutes now, Paula. Wakey, Wakey?'' Jeff nudged Paula and smiled.

Paula chose to ignore the cheeky boy and muttered something under her breath about Jeff having 'nerve'.

''Hey, there it is! I can see the big, red slide!'' Tracy grinned and grabbed her brother's hand as they both crossed a short road and got to their beloved location. ''But wait- oh gosh.'' Tracy proceeded to give herself an exaggerated face palm. ''Pokey and Picky are there.''

''You're having me on...'' Jeff frowned as he crossed the same road to get to where Tracy and Ness were.

''No, seriously. Look.'' Tracy said disappointedly.

All four of them stood behind the park gate and stared at the Minch brothers.

''Great. So much for walking this whole way to have unwanted company.'' Paula scowled.

''I don't really have a problem with Picky... It's just fattie. He's so irritating.'' Tracy clenched her fists and gritted her teeth at the word ''irritating''

''Theyah not all sat bad! Come on, guys!'' Ness opened the park gate with a tremendous creak that instantly caught the attention of the younger brother who was digging for 'treasure' in the sandpit.

''Ness! Hi, Ness!'' The boy waddled out of the sandpit and ran over to Ness with a wide grin. ''Pokey! Ness and his friends are here!'' He called to his older brother.

Ness greeted the boy with a welcoming grin as the other children groaned in displeasure.

''Well, I guess there's no going back now. We may aswell enter the wrath of Pokey Minch.'' Jeff over dramatically stated as he entered through the open gate. ''Come on, you two.'' He beckoned Paula and Tracy to follow him.

''Oh lord.'' Tracy sighed as she spotted Pokey looking over at them from a bench near the sandpit.

''He's so fat that he can't even be bothered to get up.'' Paula whispered to Tracy as they both broke into an intense fit of giggles.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at the girls but couldn't help but give a wonky smile when he saw tears of laughter forming in their eyes.

''Come and play with us!'' Picky excitedly held out his hand to Ness and dragged him over to the sandpit before the raven-haired boy could even reply.

Jeff turned to the giggling girls and nodded his head in the direction of the sandpit before heading there with Tracy and Paula following behind him.

Ness grinned as his friends sat beside him, creating an enclosed circle in the sand.

''What are we playing?'' Paula asked the small boy with a 'P' on his shirt.

''We're going to dig for buried treasure!'' Picky exclaimed.

''Oh, boy!'' Ness enthusiastically smiled and clawed at the sand.

''Don't get too messy, Ness.'' Jeff told his friend. ''Your mother will be really mad if you go home to dinner covered in sand.''

Ness ignored Jeff's advice and started to roll around in the sand and giggle uncontrollably.

Picky was influenced by the hyperactive older child and began to copy his actions.

''Picky, cut that out!'' A voice from behind the group scolded the younger boy. ''You're going to get covered in sand and then you'll tread it into our house and mum will go absolutely crazy!''

''Oh. Sorry, Pokey... I- uhh-''

''Don't be sorry to me. I'm just keeping us both out of trouble.'' The pig lookalike shrugged before turning to Ness. ''Ness, why did you and your pathetic little clan here buy so much shopping? Are you having a special dinner for you and your giiiiiirlfriend?'' Pokey snorted and taunted the boy with kissy faces.

Ness wasn't fazed. ''No, my mosah is hosting a dinnah pahty foh heh old fend.''

Pokey got up from the bench -which made Tracy and Paula gasp- and walked over to Ness. ''Really? Does she have any children?''

''Yes, she does.'' Tracy chimed in with a matter-of-fact tone.

''Shut it, brat. I never asked you.'' Pokey spat.

''Hey! Don't say sat to heh, Pohky!'' Ness stood up and put his hands on his hips.

''So, anyway, are you going to kiss all of her children?'' Pokey thundered with laughter. Oh, he really did love teasing Ness.

''You're unbelievably childish. It's actually quite amusing to witness your awful insults.'' Jeff smirked.

''Why is it that you morons keep sticking your nose in?'' Pokey obnoxiously growled. ''SHUT UP!''

Ness scowled. ''Why can't we all just be fends, Pohky?''

''Friends? FRIENDS?'' Pokey spat those words out as if they tasted vile.

''Yeah! Let's all b-'' Picky was cut off by his older brother.

''To tell you the truth, Ness...'' Pokey paced a couple of short spaces. ''I didn't mind being your friend. Infact, I quite enjoyed it. Especially playing pranks on you! BUT, you destroyed our valuable friendship by bringing THESE morons.'' Pokey pointed his chubby finger at Jeff and then moved it to Paula.

''Sose mohons ah my best fends!'' Ness frowned.

''Like I used to be, huh?'' Pokey reminded his ex-best friend.

''I- umm- I...'' Ness was speechless.

''Exactly. You abandoned me for those monkeys.''

''It wasn't like sa-''

''Yes, it was. Don't deny it. Now, if you don't mind me... I'm going to escape from you idiots whilst I can. I don't want to catch the plague!'' Pokey gave a crooked smile before grabbing his brother's wrist. ''Come on, Picky. We're going some place else. Our territory is over populated by Pig's Butts.''

''But I-'' Picky objected.

''Nope. I don't want to hear it. Come on.''

Picky groaned and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

''Geez, he's such a bully. I hate him with a burning passion!'' Tracy whispered as Pokey left the park with Picky sobbing at his side.

''I know... I don't know what his p'hoblem is.'' Ness shrugged.

''I am not a monkey.'' Jeff scowled.

''I had to FORCE myself not to hit him right in his ugly, piggy face!'' Paula raged.

''I know the feel.'' Tracy patted Paula's back.

''Time, Jeff?'' Ness changed the subject.

''We have 25 minutes left and then your mother will be expecting us back.'' Jeff confirmed.

''Well, it takes fifteen minutes to walk heyah fhom wheyah my house is so I take it we have ten minutes left to play?'' Ness turned to Jeff with a questioning look.

''Affirmative.'' Jeff nodded.

''Sen what ah we waiting foah?!'' With that, Ness began to roll around in the sand again.

Jeff rolled his eyes and shook his head but refused to give any negative feedback on their choice of 'game' because he didn't want to be a spoil-sport just like Pokey Minch.

''C'mon, Jeff! Join in! Don't be a spoi-'' Paula began.

''I'M NOT.'' Jeff interrupted before face-planting the sand.

**A/N: I know that this chapter seemed a little off topic, but I needed to somehow pass the time so I can get it to 7:30pm quicker. Hopefully, it wasn't TOO off the subject but I tried (and probably failed) to make it at least a little interesting anyway.**

**I appreciate your reviews, by the way!**

**I'll try not to destroy the innocence of this fanfic and make it become an 'M' with my perverted mind. ;')**

**Remember that I also take requests for any pairing, plot or rating. I'll do oneshots and chapters. I only do requests that are to do with Earthbound. **

**If you want to make a request, send me a PM. To make it easier, you can format it like this example:**

_**PAIRING: LUCAS/NESS**_

_**PLOT: LUCAS MOVES TO A NEW SCHOOL, FALLS IN LOVE WITH NESS, GETS BULLIED BY NINTEN, FALLS OUT WITH CLAUS ETC...**_

_**RATING: K**_

_**LENGTH: CHAPTERS**_

_**Also include all of the characters that you want to be included AND their role, in the plot.**_


	6. Chapter 6

'Claus! Lucas! Come on, we're waiting for you!'' A voice called up to the twin brothers who were making last minute preparations to their hair.

''Alright, Dad!'' The blonde twin replied before tweaking the tip of his whip-like hair. ''Does this look okay, Claus?'' He turned to his brother who was running his gel-covered fingers through his hair.

''Yeah.'' Claus gave his brother the thumbs up. ''What about mine?''

''It looks perfect. Now, come on. Mum and Dad are waiting.'' Lucas grabbed onto Claus's arm and pulled him away from the mirror.

Claus was muttering all sorts but Lucas wasn't really listening. Although, he was sure that he'd heard him say 'I still have gel all over my fingers, you moron'

The twins eventually got to the bottom of the stairs despite Claus's complaints and constant slapping at Lucas's back.

Disappointedly, they were greeted by a saliva covered finger heading straight for their faces.

Claus immediately threw himself back in disgrace and watched as the finger began to wipe at his brother's face.

Lucas obediently let the finger wipe at his face before stepping aside and exiting through the door to join his dad in the car.

''No way, mom.'' Claus shook his head as the wet finger came straight in his direction.

''Claus! You have dirt on your face! Let me get it off.'' Hinawa took a step towards her son.

''No! I'll get it off with a sponge and water or something! Not your spit!'' Claus grimaced and turned his head away from his mother's finger.

''Look, we don't have time. Just get it over and done with, will you?''

''NO!''

''Claus...''

''I SAID NO.'' Claus became annoyed and turned to face his mother with an angered expression.

Hinawa instantly took this as a chance to surge forward and cup her son's face in a firm yet gentle grip and use her saliva-covered finger to wipe at the dirt on his face.

Claus yelled and objected but didn't manage to break free. ''MOOOM, STOP IT!'' He screamed at the top of his lungs as his eyes clenched shut.

Approximately five seconds later, Hinawa let go of her son. ''See, that didn't take long did it?''

''IT WAS PURE TORTURE!'' Claus shrieked as he aggressively tugged at his mother's dress to pull forward some loose fabric which he used to wipe his damp cheek.

''Claus!'' Hinawa pulled away and shook her head. ''Now I have a crease in my dress!''

''It's barely noticeable.'' Claus shrugged. ''Quit worrying, woman.''

Hinawa gave a deep sigh as she watched her son push past her and stroll through the door.

''Kids, hmm.'' She shook her head once more before grabbing the keys from the pocket of her husband's coat which was hanging up on the banister. She lightly closed the door before locking up and walking over to the car to reunite with her family.

''Y'all okay, honey?'' Flint asked his wife.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Hinawa reassured her husband before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

''YEUCH!'' Claus pretended to be sick which made Lucas giggle.

''Claus, will you stop it? You're really not in my good books today.'' Hinawa narrowed her eyes.

''Sorry.'' Claus sarcastically apologised before shuffling in his seat.

''Right, off we go then. Y'all buckled up?'' Flint asked his family.

''Yes, Sweetheart.'' Hinawa replied.

''Yes, Dad.'' Lucas nodded.

''Nope. I can't find my seatbelt.'' Claus just had to be the odd one out.

Flint turned around in his seat and looked around Claus's seat for his seatbelt. After ten seconds of searching, Flint gave up. ''Lucas, help your brother find his seatbelt.''

''Okay, Dad.'' Lucas un-buckled himself and leaned over the row of seats that he was on. He set his eyes on the round thing that the seatbelt came out of before sliding his finger underneath a small strap of belt and pulling it from behind Claus's seat. ''Here it is. It was just stuck behind the seat.'' Lucas smiled.

''Good lad.'' Flint nodded in approval. ''Claus, getcha' belt on.''

''I already have.'' Claus replied as he fastened his belt with a click.

''Good. So, now everyone's buckled up?'' Flint asked once more.

''Yes!'' Claus moaned as he slid down in his seat with frustration.

''Alright, let's go then!'' Flint started the car before looking at the digital clock display. ''It's seven, forty! We're late, already!''

''That's terrific!'' Hinawa sarcastically smiled.

''Look, can we just go please? I'm starving!'' Claus clenched his stomach.

''Yeah, yeah. Let's go.'' Flint set his satnav to give him the correct directions and then began to drive out of the driveway.

''Shouldn't we have left a bit earlier to give us time to actually get there?'' Claus questioned with raised eyebrows.

''I s'pose you're right. I didn't think of that. 'was a bit busy cleanin' the car.'' Flint responded.

''TURN LEFT'' The satnav advised.

''Are you sure that the people are friendly?'' Lucas murmured as he nervously played with his hands.

''Honey, I'm positive.'' Hinawa soothed as she slightly turned and stretched her arm out to stroke her son's cheek.

''GO STRAIGHT FORWARD FOR THE NEXT THREE BLOCKS'' The satnav continued.

Lucas looked up and smiled slightly but Hinawa could still see the worry in his eyes.

''You'll be okay. If it gets too much for you then we'll head right back home, okay?'' Hinawa gave a pitiful smile.

''No, it's okay. I don't want to ruin your night.'' Lucas replied with a shaky edge to his voice.

''You won't, hun.'' Hinawa patted Lucas's shoulder. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Lucas forced a not-so-convincing smile.

''TURN RIGHT'' The satnav blurted again.

Suddenly a comforting hand placed itself onto Lucas's thigh. Lucas looked up and met eyes with Claus who had his head tilted slightly.

''It will be fine.'' Claus whispered.

''Thanks, Claus.'' Lucas whispered back.

''GO STRAIGHT FORWARD AND THEN TURN RIGHT'' The annoying satnav said.

It was silent for the next ten or so minutes with the exception of the satnav.

Flint had his eyes peeled on the road and his ears focused on the satnav.

Hinawa checked the time every couple of seconds, hoping that the drive would be finished any minute now.

Claus stuck his tongue out at passing cars and kept his face pressed against the car window.

Lucas took deep breaths before exhaling them and nervously tapping his fingers against his knees.

''I'm bored.'' Claus broke the silence before dragging his face across the window.

''Will you quit that?'' Flint complained. ''You're gettin' my window dirty!''

''I've been doing it for ages and you never said anything then.'' Claus stated.

''That's because I was busy keeping my eyes on the road!''

''You still are and you're talking to me now.''

''That's because I'm on a straight, empty road, boy!'' Flint growled. ''Now quit answering me back and remove your face from the window!''

''Ugh, whatever.'' Claus groaned. ''I'm still bo-''

''-YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR DESTINATION''

Suddenly every head in the car looked up and displayed various different emotions.

Flint let out a sigh of relief.

Hinawa grinned and clapped excitedly before pulling out a mirror from the glove-box and approving of her makeup.

Claus groaned as his stomach rumbled and instantly jumped straight out of the car with a huge smile on his face as he remembered omelettes.

Lucas, on the other hand, began to quiver and chew on his bottom lip. He glanced out of his window and looked at the house before shuddering.

''C'mon, Lucas!'' Claus pressed his face on the outside of Lucas's window.

Lucas gave a light giggle at the sight of his brother's squashed face.

''CLAUS!'' Flint yelled.

''Sorry...'' Claus muttered.

Hinawa unbuckled her belt and stepped out of the car before smoothing her dress down. She rolled her eyes as she saw Claus messing around near Lucas's window. ''Look what you've done to that wind-''

''-Yeah, yeah. Dad already told me.'' Claus apathetically told his mother. ''Can we go in and get some food, now?''

''Please don't be so demanding when we get in the house.'' Hinawa pleaded.

''I won't if she serves me food, right away.'' Claus smirked.

A light slap caught Claus across the head.

''Hey!'' Claus growled.

Flint chuckled. ''Stop being such a stubborn lil' ass, then.''

Claus shot daggers at his dad before turning back to Lucas who was still in the car. ''Are you getting out?''

''I- urm, ye-hm, I jus-'' Lucas stuttered. Hinawa moved Claus away from the window with a gentle shove. ''Honey, come on. I'll hold your hand.''

Lucas hesitated.

''Please?'' Hinawa lightly pursed her lips.

''Okay, mom...'' Lucas slightly frowned as he opened the car door and stepped out with jelly-like legs.

Hinawa clenched onto his hand and placed a small kiss on his forehead. ''Good boy.'' She smiled they all walked up the pathway and towards the house.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry if you disliked this part. I just thought that I may aswell include how they were all acting on the way to Ness's house. Sorry, if it seemed a little rushed. I just want to hurry up and get them there.**

**Obviously, the chapter after this will include them all meeting and that quite clearly means that Ness and Lucas will have their little ''LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT'' thing.**

**Thanks for your reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Please, do continue with your reviews as I really appreciate them and they encourage me to carry this on.**

**Like I say, there's always room for improvement so if you think I could improve on anything, let me know in a review.**

**Remember that I also take requests for any pairing, plot or rating. I'll do oneshots and chapters. I only do requests that are to do with Earthbound. **

**If you want to make a request, send me a PM. To make it easier, you can format it like this example:**

_**PAIRING: LUCAS/NESS**_

_**PLOT: LUCAS MOVES TO A NEW SCHOOL, FALLS IN LOVE WITH NESS, GETS BULLIED BY NINTEN, FALLS OUT WITH CLAUS ETC...**_

_**RATING: K**_

_**LENGTH: CHAPTERS**_

_**Also include all of the characters that you want to be included AND their role, in the plot.**_


	7. Chapter 7

''They should be here any second now.'' Ness' mother paced the living room, walking backwards and forwards as she constantly ran her eyes around the furniture, making sure everything was spick and span.

''Ah you su-ha?'' Ness questioned. ''Sey ah vehy late...'' The capped boy glanced at the clock that hung above the fireplace.

''I'm sure they're coming... Maybe the traffic was bad?'' The pacing woman nervously played with her hands.

''Check out of seh window to see if you can see them apphoaching!''

''I don't want to mess the curtains up. There isn't a crease in them and they're neatly closed.''

''Sehiously?'' Ness rolled his eyes before getting off the cream sofa that he was sat on.

Ness' mother's eyes widened as she noticed a pillow move out of place as Ness got up. She rushed over to the wonky pillow and straightened it before letting out a satisfied sigh.

''Sere sey ah! I told you!'' Ness beamed as he slightly opened the curtain from the left side. ''I can see youah f'hend and heh family!''

Ness' mother anxiously squealed. Now it had come to the point where she had to be the perfect host and deliver a perfectly presented dinner and make sure her children were on their best behaviour, she was beginning to hyperventilate. ''Go get Tracy, quick!'' She ushered Ness out of the living room. ''Come on, be brave. You can do this. You've prepared for this.'' She muttered to herself in between deep, calming breaths.

Wow, she really did overreact.

''I was just joking. Sey ah not 'heally heyah.'' Ness suddenly said.

''NESS!'' Ness' mother growled in frustration. Wow, her son was a total ass sometimes.

''Haha! You should have seen youah face!'' Ness giggled uncontrollably.

''IT'S NOT FUNNY!''

''I'm just phepahing you foh when sey actually do ahive!'' Ness smiled sheepishly as his mother's face turned crimson. He wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or just plain angry. Well, by the way her teeth were clenched together, the second option probably matched more appropriately.

''IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN YOUNG MAN THEN I'LL GROUND YOU FOR SEVENTY FIVE THOUSAND POINT EIGHT YEARS AND YOU'LL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO PLAY BASEBALL EVER AGAIN BECAUSE I WILL CONFISCATE EVERY PIECE OF BASEBALL EQUIPMENT THAT YOU OWN AND-''

**KNOCK KNOCK**

''Mum?'' Ness attempted to grasp his mother's attention but she continued to yell.

''-I WILL KICK OUT OF YOUR BIG ROOM AND FORCE YOU TO MOVE INTO TRACY'S SMALLER ROOM AND SHE'LL HAVE YOUR ROOM AND-''

**KNOCK** **KNOCK**

''Mum...'' Ness tried again.

''-I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO SEE PAULA OR JEFF OR ANY OF YOUR OTHER FRIENDS EVER AGAIN AND I'LL TELL THEM THAT YOU WET THE BED EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T AND ACTUALLY YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL MAKE YOU MOVE IN WITH LARDNA AND ALOYSIUS MINCH! HAHAHA YES! WORST PUNISHMENT EVER FOR YOU!''

**KNOCK** **KNOCK** **KNOCK** **KNOCK**, **DING DONG**, **KNOCK** **KNOCK** **KNOCK**

''MUUUUUUUUUUM!'' Ness shouted over his mother's voice.

Ness' mother suddenly went quiet.

''Sere's somebody at seh dooh. I sink sat sey ah heyah.'' Ness finally got to tell his raging mum.

Ness' mother stood still. She froze to the spot. She was stunned. She realised that Hinawa and her family had probably just heard every bit of what she had just yelled. So much for a good impression. ''Oh.'' She tilted her head and pulled a melodramatic smile, bearing every one of her teeth. ''Go get, Tracy.''

''Okay.'' Ness smirked as he pounded up the stairs, taking two at a time.

**KNOCK** **KNOCK**

Ness' mother braced herself and grasped the door handle. ''Here goes nothing.'' She whispered to herself. She opened the door to reveal her friend standing there will her husband who was dressed as a cowboy, and her two twin sons who had two entirely different facial expressions. One had a look of worry, as if he'd just seen a phantom, and one had a look of impatience, as if his expectations had not been reached by a long run.

''Heeeelloo!'' Hinawa was the first to speak as she greeted her friend with a large, friendly smile and a huge hug. She eventually pulled away and straightened her smile. ''I'm terribly sorry for the series of knocks and doorbell ringing... Claus here doesn't know how to WAIT.'' She pursed her lips and glared at her orange-haired son. Her facial expression read 'REMEMBER OUR RULES'

Claus snarled.

''It's alright, honestly. I should have responded quicker! A host isn't supposed to keep their guests waiting!'' Ness' mother replied apologetically. ''Anyway, it's lovely to see you all! You all look fantastic. Please, come in!'' She moved to the side to allow her guests access through the door.

''I was planning to.'' Claus muttered under his breath and gained a small slap round the head from, Flint.

Lucas hesitated before clutching onto his mother's dress and following her into the house, close behind. He attempted to stay out of everyone's seeing range. He didn't do too well though.

''Aww, so who is this adorable little thing hiding behind you?'' Ness' mother cooed at Lucas' cute; baby like face as she closed the door.

Lucas turned a light shade of pink as everyone's attention suddenly focused on him.

Hinawa giggled. ''It's okay, honey.'' She whispered to her son before turning around to face her friend again. ''This is, Lucas! He's the good twin.'' She accusingly narrowed her eyes at her devil child, Claus.

Claus rolled his eyes.

Ness' mother gave a small chuckle. ''How sweet.''

Lucas grew even more nervous.

Claus recognised it. He decided to come to his brother's rescue. ''Hey, I'm starving. Can we eat yet?'' The orange-haired boy asked, impatience dripping from his tongue.

Ness' mother turned away from Lucas and set her eyes on the rude, ginger boy. ''Um, I suppose so. Are you all okay with that?'' She analysed the faces of her guests to pick out any disagreements.

Flint rolled his eyes at his son's behaviour. Why was he such a little bastard?

Hinawa nodded kindly. She'd do whatever the host suggested. Although, it had been Claus' idea... It would be rude to disagree with the host, right?

Ness' mother suddenly gave a small sigh. ''Where are my children?'' She walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called up. ''NESS! TRACY!'' She then turned to Hinawa and shook her head. ''Children...''

Hinawa giggled before glancing at Claus with raised eyebrows. ''Tell me about it!''

Claus scowled.

Suddenly, the sound of two pairs of feet could be heard running across the landing.

Lucas whimpered. More people? Could this day possibly get any worse? The omelettes better be good enough to make up for this torment.

Ness and Tracy emerged from the top of the stairs and started to make their way down. Both at a steady, sensible pace to justify their mother's parenting. They had to be completely sensible to show the guests that their mother had raised them to be angels.

''Hello! I'm Ness and sis is my sistah T'hacy.'' The polite, capped boy introduced himself and his cute, little sister. Tracy presented the guests with a courtesy.

Claus arrogantly sniggered at Ness' accent or so-called speech impediment.

Lucas remained hidden by his mother's figure.

''Hello, Sweet Hearts! Nice to meet you!'' Hinawa grinned at the well-presented children. ''I'm Hinawa,'' She pointed to herself. ''This is, Flint,'' She nodded to, Flint. ''And these are my twin sons. Claus-'' She nodded at Claus. ''And Lucas.'' She tried to move aside to reveal her blonde son but Lucas objected by following her step.

Ness tilted his head, slightly. Not understanding why the other boy refused to be shown.

''I'm sorry. Lucas is a little shy.'' Hinawa giggled.

''You don't have to be shy!'' Ness assured the 'invisible' boy.

''That's what I always tell him. He never listens though.'' Flint added to the conversation before reaching behind Hinawa to ruffle his son's hair.

Ness giggled. He liked the cowboy looking man. He was funny.

Everyone had been so engrossed in the conversation that they didn't notice Ness' mother's disappearance. ''Dinner is served!'' She cooed from the kitchen. ''YES! FINALLY!'' Claus pushed past everyone who crowded the hall and ran to the kitchen. He could smell omelettes.

Hinawa let out a quiet sigh at her son's behaviour. Boy, was he embarrassing.

As they all made their way to the kitchen to retrieve their dinner, Lucas stayed close behind his mother. The thing was, it's not like he could stay behind his mother while they ate, right? Great. He was going to have to show his face and be spoken to. He hated meeting new people.

''You can all sit wherever you like.'' Ness' mother smiled as she took a seat at the head of the table.

Hinawa took the head at the other side of the table so both of the reunited friends were sitting across from each other as they watched their children (and husband) fuss around the different chairs.

In the end, Lucas sat on the chair nearest his mother with Flint next to him, and Ness sat across from him, and Tracy sat next to Ness nearest Ness' mother. However, there wasn't enough seats for Claus, so instead of being normal and asking for a spare chair, he took his dinner plate and sat on the kitchen floor. Next to King. Ness' dog.

Tracy sniggered at him.

''Claus, honey! Don't you want a chair?'' Ness' mother asked sweetly. She didn't realise that there wouldn't be enough seats.

''I'm fine.'' Claus muttered, his mouth already crammed full with omelette.

King lifted his head up and sniffed at the orange-haired boy's plate.

Claus narrowed his eyes at the dog before pulling his plate away, growling.

''Alright...'' Ness' mother shrugged. ''Whatever you want.'' This 'Claus' boy was an odd child...

Claus withdrew from the conversation and focused on his food. What's the point in talking when you could be eating?

Lucas, on the other hand, kept his head face down and stared at his plate.

Whilst everyone else was eating, the blonde boy refused to even lift his fork. He didn't realise how embarrassing it would be to eat in front of a bunch of strangers.

Little did, Lucas know... One of the strangers seemed to have a particular interest in him.

The raven haired boy kept glancing across the table to catch an eyeful of the timid boy.

If Lucas looked up, he'd be sure to make direct eye contact with Ness.

''Lucas, honey. Eat up!'' Hinawa encouraged her son, voice like silk.

Lucas turned to his mother. ''I- um... Okay...'' He blushed before taking a quick glance around the table. Everybody was too interested in their meals to even take notice of the blonde boy's shyness despite him worrying that everyone would be focused on him. As if a huge stage light was shining down on him and blacking out everything else.

When Lucas's blue orbs met the boy across from him, violet eyes stared straight back at him. Violet eyes... How mesmerising...How unique...

The raven haired boy gave a small, friendly smile.

The blonde boy's face flushed crimson and he shot his head back down to look at his omelettes, again.

The raven haired boy giggled.

Lucas heard the giggle and couldn't help but give a tiny smile. Ness' laugh was really cute...

Ness shook his head, still smiling. He forked up some steak and placed it into his mouth before chewing.

Lucas kept his head down, but rolled his eyes upwards to catch a glimpse of the capped boy. He was really handsome... His eyes were glistening; mysterious; you could get lost in them. His skin looked tanned and soft. His nose was small and had no flaws. His lips... His lips looked so... Kissable.

Ness caught the blonde boy's eyes on him and delivered yet another warm, welcoming smile. He locked eyes with the timid boy. His eyes were so hypnotic; blue; diamond-like. His skin looked smooth and pale. His cheeks were a light, rosy pink. His nose was perfectly in proportion. His lips. Oh, his lips. They looked so... Heavenly.

Both of the boys kept their eyes linked for a while. They were drinking in each other's features. Drawing in how perfect each other were.

If this scene was to be described, it would certainly go by 'Love At First Sight'

Neither of the boys heard the voices of the people surrounding them. Nobody else mattered at the moment. They were too focused on each other to give a care about anything else. Not even their favourite meals. Not even the aroma of omelettes and steak beckoning them to lift their cutlery and dig in.

All they gave a damn about was the fact that their hearts felt unusual. They felt warm. They felt them beating faster than before.

Could this be the most important moment of their lives?

Could this determine their future?

Could this be the moment when they find 'The One'?

Could this be true love?

But, most importantly...

Could they be GAY?

**A/N: Boy oh boy. I have had writers block on this for AGES. Approximately a month? I'm not sure. **

**I'm sorry for leaving it for so long. I decided to dominate my writers block today. **

**I've had half of this chapter written and saved on my memopad but today I clicked on it and FORCED myself to write the rest. **

**I hope this doesn't completely ruin the story. I know it isn't that good and it could have been a lot better if I had brainstormed first.**

**I'm going to add more about them being interested in each other in the next chapter and I will also include their thoughts in italics.**

**I'm also sorry if you think that I write about, Claus too much.**

**I just love, Claus.**

**Plus, the way he acts reminds me of myself in this fanfic. Hah. **

**I'll try and distance him a bit, if you like? Depends how you feel about it.**

**Also, please take part in the poll on my profile. **

**And, a question I have for another fanfiction is ''SHOULD I MAKE A FANFICTION ABOUT AN EARTHBOUND CHATROOM FEATURING ALL OF THE PROTAGONISTS AND THEIR FELLOW CHOSEN ONES AND SOME ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS?'' Answer alongside your review OR pm it to me.**

**Last but not least, you can ask me questions on my Ask profile which is linked in my bio on my profile. (I roleplay as Lucas on it) **

**Thanks.**


End file.
